All Or Nothing
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *A What If Story from my other Account* Carrie has lost the World Championship and is fired from the WWE. What will she do? Well does helping her family with taking down Immortal count?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Alright guys this is a what if story that goes along with 'Closer To The Edge' On my other account :D Now I'm not spoling anything for that story but Carrie May or may not lose the WHC In that Story. Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"I hope you know what you're doing sis?" Karla asked her sister Current World Champion Carrie Wilson as they were at Money In The Bank and if Carrie lost her title tonight she would be fired

"I hope so too sis." Carrie said softly as she got ready for her match

"What if you do get fired tonight?" Karla asked

"I told you what I'll do if I do get fired." Carrie said "Trust me I have a plan for everything you know that." She smiled

"You're right but if you lose I'm giving up the US title and going with you." Karla said

"Karla don't your doing great here so far besides you'll do fine without me if I lose." Carrie said hugging her sister

"I hope so I mean you helped me a lot since I got here." Karla said hugging Carrie back "I just don't want to be in the WWE without you."

"I know sis but you may have to." Carrie said sadly "Besides I'll be fine and she could really use my help."

"You're right but don't lose on purpose." Karla begged

"I won't don't worry ok?" Carrie asked as she smiled at her

"Alright." Karla said giving her a sad look "I got to go for my match."

"Good luck." Carrie smiled as Karla left and Carrie took a couple of deep breaths "I hope I don't lose then."

"I doubt you will." Alex smiled as he walked in "Ever since you started holding the title you've been unstoppable."

"You really think that?" Carrie asked as she smiled

"I know so." Alex smiled as he sat next to her "I have never known the Great Carrie Wilson to be nervous." He said with a laugh

"Well the Great Carrie Wilson may have her last match ever in the WWE." Carrie said with a sad smile

"If you do then it would have been a great one." Alex smiled "And I was honored that I was able to team with you."

"Thank you Alex." Carrie smiled as she hugged him "You've been a good friend and tag team partner."

"You too." Alex smiled as he hugged Carrie back

"Guess who Mr. Money in the Bank is?" Brandon asked happily as he walked back in with the briefcase

"Congratulations Brandon." Carrie smiled as she went and hugged Brandon tightly

"Thank you so much this is Awesome." Brandon smiled as he hugged Carrie back

"Hope you become the Champ soon." Carrie smiled

"Thanks." Brandon smiled more "I might take the WWE Championship from Randy or Jay tonight."

"Good luck." Carrie smiled as she got ready for her match _"I hope I'm lucky tonight." _She thought as she went out for her match and when she got to gorilla she saw Vince at the announce table _"I know I'm Screwed." _Carrie thought as Phil walked by her

"Good luck Carrie." Phil said as his theme played and he went out

"Thanks you too." Carrie smiled sadly as she got nervous then took a couple of deep breaths as one of her singles themes _Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Carrie went out next

"And his opponent from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, One half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!" Justin Announced

Carrie had on a Lip Service Millennium Moon Halter Top, Black Skinny Jeans, Black Combat boots, the IC Title on her left shoulder, one of the Tag title belts on her right shoulder and the World Championship on her stomach. When she got to the ring she posed with her belts then handed them to the ref and he raised the World Title then the bell rang and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Phil was somehow down Carrie weakly went to the top rope and waited for him to get up and when he did he tried to get her off and when he did he did the _GTS _on her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk!" Justin announced

After he won he celebrated with the belt happily then went to the back

"Cut the Music!" Vince yelled as he got in the ring and got in Carrie's face "Carrie Wilson ! Now leave your titles in the ring and get the hell out of my Arena!" He yelled and Carrie just did that then went to her locker room sadly

"Carrie I am so sorry." Brandon said sadly as Carrie was throwing her things in a bag and not saying anything as she went out in the parking lot and called someone

"Katie are you awake?" Carrie asked as she slowly stopped being sad

"_Yeah what's up Carrie?" _Katie asked

"Get my Contract ready you just signed a Former World Champion." Carrie said smiling

"_You lost?" _Katie asked _"Carrie I am so sorry."_

"Don't be Phil was better than me tonight but I was prepared in case I did lose." Carrie smiled

"_Alright." _Katie said

"See you next week at the tapings sis." Carrie smiled as she hung up and growled "Immortal you are going down."

_Me: Looks like Carrie is joining Katie at Impact Wrestling with Taking down Immortal :D :D How will it turn out? (Btw the 90 Day no compete clause does not exist in this story) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm finally back with the next Chapter for this Story :D And it's Carrie's first night in TNA :D How will it go? I would like to think Nascar-Fan-99-1-2-28-88 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D and Danielle Belongs to Blood-Thirsty-Goth_

Chapter 2

_**FF A Few weeks later**_

It was a few weeks since Carrie got fired and she stood in her sister's office getting ready to make her debut

"You know you could have asked Hunter for your job back." Current TNA X Division and World Champion and the on air Authority Figure Katie Borden said doing some paper work

"I know but I wanted to help you." Carrie said as she got changed into a Black T Shirt, Black Jeans, Black Boots and a Black Trench Coat with Blue Flames on the Bottom

"What's with the Sting Rip off Gimmick?" Katie asked

"Simple I thought I would reinvent myself and I'm not acting like Steve." Carrie said "If I was I would be insane."

"Good point but please don't be like him completely you're my last sane sibling." Katie begged

"Don't worry you can count on me." Carrie smiled as she got in her bag and got a Black bat with Blue Flames on it

"I honestly think you're trying to be Steve and Taker combined." Katie smiled "Why didn't I think of that first?"

"I don't know but I decided to do it first so take that sis." Carrie smirked

"You're mean." Katie pouted

"And don't you forget it." Carrie smirked "Anyway anyone know I'm here?"

"Nope and I plan to keep it that way." Katie smiled as she heard a knock at the door "Hide."

"On it." Carrie said hiding in her closet as she saw Allen walk in

"What's up Allen?" Katie asked

"Just wondering what you're going to do about Immortal tonight." Allen said sounding worried "I mean they're trying to recruit more members by the second I mean they tried getting Kurt."

"I know but don't worry I have someone watching my back big time someone I know won't betray me." Katie said sounding confident

"I know about Ally and Lacey." Allen said

"It's someone else." Katie smiled

"Who?" Allen asked

"Don't worry about it ok?" Katie asked "I'll be fine tonight trust me."

"Well ok." Allen said "I'll see you tonight." He said leaving

"Ok it's safe." Katie smiled as Carrie walked out

"You still married to him?" Carrie joked as she was pointing at the door

"Yes I'm still married to him." Katie laughed as she held her head

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me tonight." Carrie smirked as she heard the door open and quickly hid in the closet and saw her brother Steve walk in with a red suit on.

"Ok I am officially scared for life." Katie said sounding annoyed

"_Me too Katie." _Carrie thought

"What do you want Steve?" Katie asked sounding annoyed still

"I came in here to let you know that I'm the new network executive." Steve smiled

"Are you shitting me?" Katie asked sounding annoyed "Why would they pick you? I mean your freaking insane now which is why I changed my ring name to Katie Styles."

"Because I'm close to the network right now." Steve smirked "Which means that makes me your boss."

"Someone please kill me now." Katie grumbled as she laid her head down on her desk

"Anyway I got some other business to take care of see you later Katie." Steve said as he walked out

"Carrie can I make you a heel instead and you try to take me out?" Katie whined as Carrie came out of the closet

"No I want to help with those Immortal jerks." Carrie said sitting down

"Come on I can't live knowing that Steve is my boss." Katie grumbled

"I know but you have to." Carrie said "Besides you have me remember?"

"I know with him being our boss we have to stick together." Katie said

"We will." Carrie smiled "So how can I make my entrance tonight?"

"Anyway you want sis." Katie smiled

"I got a plan for the steel cage match." Carrie smirked

"Tell me." Katie smirked

_**FF Towards the Cage match**_

It was the Steel cage match which was Kurt vs. Ken and the Lumberjacks were all of Fortune and Katie, Eliza, Ivory and Danielle of the Entourage and Lacey. When they were around the ring Kurt's theme played and he came out first

"The following steel cage match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania he is the only Olympic gold medalist in Professional Wrestling Kurt Angle!" Christy announced

When Kurt got in the ring he nodded at the Lumberjacks then waited for Ken to come out

"And his opponent from Green Bay, Wisconsin Mr. Anderson!" Christy announced

Ken's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he tried to get a Microphone but one wouldn't come down and he looked confused and went to the ring.

"_Looks like Carrie is already making her move huh?" _Katie thought smirking to herself as the match started and she looked and made sure no Immortal members came down. _"Hopefully Carrie already took care of them."_

After a few Minutes Immortal ran down to the ring and everyone was brawling. Then Mexican America came out and they fought with Beer Money, Ivory and Danielle and when everyone but Katie was gone from ringside Mark came down and used a camera hole in the cage to get a hold of Kurt and then he opened the door and he and Ken double teamed Kurt then the lights went out

"_It's time." _Katie smirked

"_What's going on?" _Mark thought to himself as the lights went back on and everyone was cheering big time as Carrie was in the ring behind them and Kurt smiled as he saw her and when Mark and Ken turned around Carrie went and hit Mark and Ken with her bat till they were down then Carrie got a hold of Ken and went to the top rope and used _Destinybreaker _on him and when the ref got up Kurt pinned him and won

"_Here is your winner Kurt Angle!" _Christy announced

After Kurt won Carrie applaud him then raised his hand and hugged him and smiled as she got out of the cage and went to the back with Katie.

"Nice one Carrie." Katie smirked as they were walking around backstage

"Thanks I always wanted to shut him up even in the WWE." Carrie said with a laugh

"Well you did." Katie smiled "By the way were you the one that prevented Ken's Microphone from coming down?"

"Maybe." Carrie smirked

"You're a genus." Katie smiled as she hugged Carrie

"Hey Wilson!" Allen yelled as he and the rest of Fortune walked up to her "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"To see the look on your face when you saw me." Carrie smirked "Too bad I didn't see it though."

"Sucks to be you." Allen smirked "Anyway good to see you again Wilson."

"Good to see you again Jonesie." Carrie smiled as her and Allen hugged "I'm going to enjoy it here again."

_Me: What an entrance :D And a Debut :D How will her second night go now that she's an enemy of Immortal? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and Sorry I took so long I had alot going on in my personal life (A.K.A Spending time with the Parents) But at least I'm good now :D Anyway I would like to think Nascar-Fan-99-1-2-29-88 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 3

"I can't wait till tonight." Carrie smirked as she was in Katie's office "I'm looking forward to what Immortal is going to do."

"Well they were shocked that you were here last night." Katie smirked "Everyone was."

"You do know how to hide a Superstar. Carrie smiled "Unlike Hogan."

"He actually gave it away that he's turning face." Katie laughed "I still won't trust the guy."

"Me either I'm still pissed at him for what he said about Adam." Carrie growled

"At least he was smart unlike Hogan who needed a lot of surgery." Carrie said getting in the same outfit she had on last night including the Trench Coat

"Exactly." Katie smiled as Immortal came out "So what are you going to do if they call you out?"

"Leave it to me." Carrie smirked as she left

_**In The Ring**_

"Look the person who cost you the match is that punk bitch Carrie Wilson!" Mark yelled at Ken "Nobody even knew she was going to be here!"

"I know I didn't." Phil (Gunner) Said

"Look we don't have to fight over this." Hogan said "This is EXACTLY what Katie Styles wants us to do. Fight over this while she brings in her sister and break us a part brother! Will I got news for her it's NEVER going to happen! And let me tell you something else there is…" He was about to say but the lights went out then went back on but became dark blue then one of Carrie's TNA Singles themes _Fade Away _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Carrie went down the ramp and got in the ring when Val handed her a Mic and she held her Black and Blue Flames bat on her left shoulder and the mic in her right hand

"You guys look surprised to see me." Carrie said calmly as she walked around the ring "Well you see gentlemen things are going to change around here starting last week when my brother became the network Executive and when I made my return here. And there is a reason why I came back was because of you guys. You see gentlemen back early last year I left Impact Wrestling because I never trusted you Hogan and in October you showed me why I shouldn't. But while you and Immortal were taking over here I had someone else to deal with back in the WWE. But it tore me apart that I couldn't do anything to take you guys out. But there was some hope since my sister Katie stepped up to take what meant to you guys the most. The TNA World Championship." She smirked "Since she took that title from you Immortal has showed themselves to be Mortal just like everyone else."

"You need to shut Wilson!" Hogan yelled "Just like Katie you know nothing!"

"I know more than you Hogan." Carrie smiled still being calm "You see Hogan I know how you are. You make everything all about you all because you can't stand letting someone else get all of the attention can you? Well I'm here to put a stop to that." She smirked calmly

"You want to put a stop to me and Immortal?" Hogan asked rudely "How about you try stopping the Monster Abyss when you go one on one with him tonight." Hogan Smirked

"Abyss being my first Victim huh?" Carrie asked as she smiled "I accept." Then she smiled as Fortune's theme played and they came out

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but we thought since there is going to be an ass kicking later on tonight how about we start an ass kicking right now." James suggested as Fortune ran in the ring and started beating on Immortal and Carrie took her bat and decided to weaken Chris (Abyss) a bit then when Immortal ran out of the ring she glared at them along with Fortune then went to the back with them.

"That was great little sis." Chris smiled

"Thank you." Carrie smiled then looked at Allen "Are you going to say anything?"

"Sting wannabe." Allen chuckled

"That's it." Carrie playfully growled as she went and tried to attack Allen but James and Bobby held her back

"Hey we need our leader Carrie." James said

"Get a new one!" Carrie playfully yelled

"That's mutiny!" Allen yelled as Frankie and Chris held him back

"Come on guys let me kill him!" Carrie yelled

"Let me kill her!" Allen yelled

"Can't you two get along?" James asked

"He started it!" Carrie yelled

"She did by showing up!" Allen yelled

"You two apologize to each other now!" Bobby yelled

"Fine he's sorry!" Carrie yelled

"Carrie!" All of Fortune but Allen yelled as he just laughed

"Fine I'm sorry." Carrie said as Beer Money let her go

"Allen have anything to say?" Frankie asked

"You guys only let her go because she's cute." Allen mumbled

"Awwww he thinks I'm cute." Carrie smiled as she blushed

"Not true." Allen said quickly

"I'm telling Katie." Carrie smirked

"Please don't she'll kill me." Allen begged

"Ok I won't." Carrie smiled

"Evil." Allen mumbled

"I'll see you later I got a match to prepare for." Carrie said as she left and went back to Katie's Locker Room/Office

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first representing Immortal the Monster Abyss!" Christy announced

Chris's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he waited for Carrie

"And his opponent from Sacramento, California Carrie Wilson!" Christy announced

_Fade Away _played again and Carrie came out wearing a Black Tank Top with Blue Flames on the Straps, Black Jeans with Blue Flames, Dark Blue wrestling Boots, Her Trench Coat on and her bat in her right hand. When she got in the ring she took off her jacket and handed it to Val and she put her bat in a safe corner and then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chris was somehow down Carrie went on the top rope and instead of waiting for him to get up she went and did one of Katie's Finishers _Darkness Approaches _which is a knee drop from the top rope and when she hit him with it she pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Carrie Wilson!" Christy announced

After Carrie won Brian raised her hand and she smirked and went and got her bat and started hitting Chris with it then she went and got a steel chair and started bashing his head with it till he bled then she wanted to break his arm with it but she decided to like Fortune finish him off at Hardcore Justice. After Chris was down Carrie smirked and went to the back.

_Me: Looks like Abyss was her first victim after all huh? Who will be next? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
